Elizabeth Jones
Elizabeth Jones is the main protagonist and narrator of the story. She is the twin sister of Anna and the girlfriend of Chuck. Biography Beth was born to Richard Clarke, an English literature professor who is famous for his mystery novels, and Morgan Hunt, his nineteen-year-old student from Russia, who later turns out to be a KGB agent. She was born on May 5th, 1987, and is thus 26 years old. From an early age, she showed a lot of talent for languages and currently speaks fourteen languages fluently and can understand another five (according to herself). She grew up in Santa Monica with her father and her twin sister, where they lived in a beach house. At the age of thirteen, she hacked the website of the Department of Justice, because they had denied her fathers request to build a gazebo. This caused the government to monitor them, and ultimately led to the CIA recruiting her and her sister to start at the Bedford Boarding School in Bedford, Virginia. The Bedford Boarding School uses a cover as a boarding school for the rich and famous, but is secretly a training facility for the government. They train children between the ages of 14 and 18 for covert field work. Here, Beth was an outcast. Where her sister went on and made friends, Beth was always studying or sitting in her room, listening to her favorite music. Until one day, she met Hanna. Hanna was the stepdaughter of Robert Prescott, and was recruited because of her creative mind and her ability to impersonate everyone she wanted. How they met wasn't specified, but they went on to become best friends and even roommates. On a party at the Prescott estate in Massachusetts, she met Chuck. They eventually got into a relationship and even got engaged. One night, somewhere late April, in their senior year, Grace Wellington was murdered by Morgan Hunt, Beth and Anna's mother. This wasn't discovered until eight years later. A couple of days later Barbara Newport was murdered in the same way. Beth and Chuck received a letter a few days later that said if they broke off their engagement and never saw each other again, the murders would stop. They broke off their engagement, as instructed in the letter, and Beth went on to take a job with the CIA in Afghanistan. There she was injured in a bomb that killed three of her unit and seriously wounded one. She walked back to the camp with the wounded soldier, fellow agent Amber Vail, where she was treated for her wounds. She returned home, where she rehabilitated at her fathers house in California. She also developed PTSD as a result of the blast, and every time she hears loud explosion-like sounds, she has a panic attack. It is a little vague about what she did between her rehabilitation and the start of the first book, but it's likely she had various operations. Classified Love At the beginning of Classified Love, she and Chuck just reconciled. They meet at a coffee shop, where they make plans for dinner about a week later. On the night of the dinner, Beth doesn't show, so Chuck goes to her house, breaks in and cooks for her. She comes home and explains she forgot about the dinner. They almost sleep together, but are interrupted when Chuck gets a phone call, saying his best friend and CFO of his company, Andrew Hamilton, was murdered. They race to the office, where they find he was murdered by the same bullets that killed Grace Wellington and Barbara Newport. They track the killer, which turns out to be harder than it seems. A special task force, consisting of CIA-FBI joined operations, find a trace, leading to an apartment uptown. When they come there, they only find a sixteen-year old hacker, Lizzy Travis, looking exactly like Beth when she was that age. At first they don't realize it, but later they discover she is Beth and Anna's half-sister and that their mother is the real criminal. They go back to the apartment, but everything is gone and they find the body of Mr. Travis. Morgan and Lizzy boarded a flight to Los Angeles, and while the task force is on their way, they disappear from their radar again. Anxious that they will attack her father, Beth panics, but is calmed down by Chuck, who is also on the task force. They get Richard out of the house by lying. When they get to the house, everything is safe. Eventually they track down Morgan and discover her true motive, destroying Elizabeth's life, because she destroyed her life when she got pregnant with her and Anna. She is revealed to have been an undercover KGB agent, who accidentally got pregnant and fled the KGB. Later she is convicted of espionage and five counts of murder. Elizabeth is called back from L.A. and offered a job at Langley, with the prestigious Counter-Terrorism Unit. Chuck also gets a job there, as a corporate intelligence gatherer. He is recruited because of his excellent cover and contacts with almost all major oil sheikhs in the world. Classified Love: World War III Six months after book 1 ended, Chuck and Beth have moved in together at an apartment in Washington DC. After the sentencing of Morgan Hunt, Beth gets a call about the bombing of the American embassy in Paris. She is immediately called to Paris to investigate who is responsible. Coincidence has it Chuck is there too, for a convention. The first few days aren't very successful, as Beth only finds out the identity of the bomber to be a Iraqi national. While jogging in a park, she sees an article about the identity of American spies being leaked to the Russians, who deny everything. She immediately realizes what is happening and calls her new handler Kate Bernard in panic. Kate sends Chuck to Beth's room to find out what is happening. She explains to him that this was the exact scenario she sketched in her graduation essay, the exact scenario to start the third world war. They look for anything to see who is responsible, and eventually find that it's Andre Davids. He is a Dutch national who works for several middle eastern oil companies. They sleep together, but when Beth goes to get breakfast the next morning, Davids kidnaps Chuck. He manages to escape, but they find him again and shoot Beth when trying to capture him again. They are chased away when the police arrives, but Beth is dying. In the hospital, where her sister Anna has arrived too, it turns out she was pregnant and the baby died. Both are devastated by this news, mainly because Beth was long thought to be infertile. She is transferred to the American embassy, but the next day it is raided by the terrorists. Beth manages to escape and rescue the hostages, killing three of the terrorists in the process. Chuck and Beth sleep together in the ambassadors private chambers, before almost getting caught by Anna and a cop. The cop brings Beth her phone, which shows twenty missed calls from Hanna, who has just been left by her boyfriend, actor Alex Rivers. Beth immediately flies back to the States with Chuck and Anna, and she and Anna act as break-up supporters for her. To be continued... Appearance and Style Beth is said to be really pretty. She has brown hair and brown eyes, and a heart-shaped face. She is described as vulnerable by her sister, when she is in the hospital. Her body is slim, but she has muscles and can sprint long distances. She has relatively big breasts, described by herself as being a small C-cup. Her style is simple and practical. She fancies over-sized shirts and skinny jeans. She is also very fond of heels, but they aren't very practical in her line of work. Relationships Beth hasn't been in much relationships, it is shown she isn't very good in bonding with people, but the few she has are very important to her and she would do everything for those she loves. Chuck Prescott She met Chuck for the first time on the Prescott International new years eve party, even though they were in the same year at Bedford, they didn't know each other, because he never paid much attention to anyone but himself or his best friend Andrew Hamilton. His behavior and excessive drinking had earned him the title man-whore. He had the reputation to have slept with most of the girls in their class, even though he was only 16. At the party they talked and bonded over the absence of their mothers. First they just became friends, but just a month later they first kissed at the abandoned fire station on school grounds. It was Beth's first kiss, and she mentions he was "her first in everything", indicating he was her first boyfriend too. His relationship with Beth made that his man-whore behavior and drinking stopped. They eventually got engaged, but were forced to break up. Eight years later, in December 2013, they reconciled and got into a relationship again. A few weeks after that, they move in together in Washington DC. Six months later, Beth discovers she is pregnant, but before she can tell Chuck, she is shot and the baby dies. After they think her best friend and his stepsister Hanna has died, he proposes to her, and she, still in tears, accepts. Hanna Baker Hanna and Beth met at the Bedford Boarding School, where they were roommates from their second semester onward. They immediately clicked and became best friends. Their bond has been great ever since, Beth supported Hanna through design school, and she lived with her during her time in the States while in the army. She even modeled her first few shows and collections. During Beth's rehabilitation she flew to California very often and helped her deal with her PTSD, having earned a psychology degree while at Bedford. Later, Hanna made Beth the godmother of her daughter Brooke. Anna Windsor Anna is Beth's twin sister, but in a lot of things her opposite. Where Beth is shy and withdrawn, Anna is outgoing and spontaneous. Because of this, they didn't get along very good, but during the first book they grow closer, due to Beth being in the hospital after almost being killed in a car crash caused by Morgan Hunt. Beth does seem to get along very good with her daughter, Isabella, and her husband, Fred. Jack Grey Jack was Beth's partner when she worked in New York. They are shown to have a very good relationship, often joking with each other. He used to be in love with her, and he was very jealous when she reconciled with Chuck. He once kissed her, but she didn't return his feelings. After Beth is promoted and moves to Langley, she only sees him when she's in New York. Trivia * She prefers rifle's to actual handguns, because she can shoot more precise, although it has been shown she can shoot very accurate with a handgun too. * Was believed to be infertile, but her pregnancy in CL: WWIII proved otherwise. * Her first kiss was at age 16, with Chuck. Navigational